Changelog 1.0
Version: 1.0 (Date: 2008/12/17) Description: Gameplay *Fixed: Aggressive creatures that were supposed to attack players on sight were being idle. *Fixed: Certain visual effects should now dissipate correctly once the spell has worn off. *Fixed: Sometimes the player name on a party would appear as a number. *Fixed: Resources associated with "Thirst for blood" and "Beast attack" spells were being requested indefinitely. *Fixed: "Offuscate" visual effect. *Fixed: Mana drain is now displayed correctly on the combat log. *Updated: Players can no longer cast teleport scrolls while mounted. *Updated: Item requirement calculation no longer takes quality into account. The level requirement might have changed in some cases. It's important to note that this doesn't affect the item attributes in any way. *Updated: Tracking spells no longer detects GM and Admin characters. *Updated: Normal fort/castles doors hit points have been slightly reduced. *New: After capturing a fort/castle and maintaing the siege for a while, every player in the vicinity will receive a gold reward. *Updated: Clan listing now ordered alphabetically. *Updated: Several quests were updated to include rewards for Barbarians. *Updated: Once a fort is captured, all remaining guards are automatically killed. *New: "Magic" and "Epic" random item generation. *New: Treasure system. You may find them randomly scattered throughout the world. *New: Forts and castles improvement levels. Upgrades are performed through gold donations in a chest located nearby. Each level offers a way to increase the defense. Invasions From now on players will be able to invade an enemy realm by means of forts and castles sieges and captures. For a detailed guide to invasions, please go to the following link In order to implement invasions, we made the following changes to the game: *New: 2 gem pedestals per realm, located inside the frontier zone. *New: 1 great portal per realm, located inside the frontier zone. *New: Great wall gates can now be attacked if the corresponding conditions are met. *New: War status report. Shown under the compass. *New: Guard captain in forts and castles (Required fort/castle level 4 upgrade). Balance *Updated: Teleport stones now have a similar destination for all three realms (nearby the castle). *Updated: Strength and quantity of city guards is now equivalent for all three realms. *Updated: "Xymerald" and "Xymerald Lamina" materials were removed from the game, their attributes were incorrect. Current items in the world have been converted to "Hardened wood". *Updated: War zone merchants were relocated to cover a similar area for all the realms. *Updated: The power range between "Defective" and "Grand" qualities has been increased. Better quality items now have a more notorious bonus. This also affects sale/buy prices. *Updated: Equipment items level calculation formula has been improved. Attack and damage values are unaffected. *Fixed: There was an error that displayed all resisted spells incorrectly as evaded. This fix will allow a better appreciation of resistance modifying spells such as Sadistic Servants, Spell elude, etc. A brief list of spell changes is presented as follows, for a more detailed list please refer to the following link Spells Balance: Warriors *Modified: Acurate Swings *Modified: South Cross *Modified: Crash *Modified: Desvastate *Modified: Fatal Strike *Modified: Typhoon *Modified: Brutal Impacts *Modified: Thunder Strike *Modified: Agile Maneuvers *Modified: Multiple Thrust *Modified: Lightning Strike *Fixed: Martial Defense *Modified: Caution *Modified: Disabling Spells Balance: Knight *Fixed: Rigorous Preparation *Fixed: Awareness *Modified: Army of One Spells Balance: Barbarian *Modified: Spiritual Blow *Modified: Beast Attack *Modified: Expansive Wave *Modified: Whirlwind *Modificado: Frenzy *Modificado: Off with their heads Spells Balance: Archers *Modified: Rapid Shoot *Modified: Evasive Tactics *Modified: Acrobatic *Modified: Spell Elude *Modified: Son of the Wind *Modified: Stunning Fist *Modified: Retaliation *Fixed: Finesse *Modified: Confuse Spells Balance: Hunter *Modified: Ensnaring Arrow *Moved: Wild Spirit | Sentinel Spells Balance: Marksman' *Fixed: Lethal Strike *Modified: Strategic Position *Fixed: Hawks Gaze *Modified: Ignus Scorch *Modified: Ethereal Arrow *Modified: Lightning Arrow Spells Balance: Mage *Modified: Protection Dome Spells Balance: Warlock *Modified: Petrify Hands *Modified: Wind Wall *Modified: Sultars Terror *Modified: Master of Doom *Modified: Ice Blast *Modified: Elemental Conjuction *Modified: Twister *Modified: Summon Lightning Skills Balance: Conjurer *Modified: Divine Intervention *Modified: Friendly Shielding *Fixed: Shifting Silhouette *Modified: Sanctuary *Modified: Steel Skin Content *Fixed: Collission issue in Ignis where users could easily get to the initiation zone. *New: "Leader" monsters automatic spawning throughout the map. This monster variant offers an increased difficulty and reward. *New: Several monsters now cast spells with the exception of pets and summons. *New: Guards now also cast spells by default and in other cases on demand (Fort and castle level 2 upgrade). *New: Unique weapons can now be obtained by gathering the new mineral called "Magnanite". Several introductory quests added, as follows: **Alsius (Barbarian): Morel. **Alsius (Conjurer): Elma. **Alsius (Hunter): Dagmar. **Alsius (Knight): Eldrid. **Alsius (Marksman): Elke. **Alsius (Warlock): Waldemar. **Ignis (Barbarian): Bahir. **Ignis (Conjurer): Nabil. **Ignis (Hunter): Iazid. **Ignis (Knight): Maryam. **Ignis (Marksman): Samir. **Ignis (Warlock): Nadime. **Syrtis (Barbarian): Balderic. **Syrtis (Conjurer): Illiria. **Syrtis (Hunter): Seamus. **Syrtis (Knight): Backis. **Syrtis (Marksman): Altariel. **Syrtis (Warlock): Arenatan. Premium *New: Several models of "Lucky box" offering a random armor or weapon. Client/Technology *New: Internal game engine (ng3d) now supports lightmaps. Category:Changelogs